Paint it black
by Scarxd
Summary: Il y avait d'abord eu Marla, précurseur de la démence et l'anarchie dans laquelle Tyler m'a plongé plus tard. Douleur et plaisir étaient la base de notre relation. J'étais l'orgasme mortel de Jack. Et j'étais infiniment seul, en fin de compte.


**~Rolling Stones **

**Bien. Voici un one shoot totalement différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à critiquer et bonne lecture !  
****"Where is my mind" ~ Pixies**

**Je conseille de ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu l'oeuvre/vu le film (évidemment).**

* * *

**Brûlure chimique**

"Dans le monde tel que je le vois, on chassera des élans dans les forets humides et rocailleuses qui entoureront les ruines du Rockfeller Center.  
On portera des vêtements de cuirs qui dureront la vie entière. On escaladera les immenses lianes qui envelopperont la tour sud. Et quand on baissera les yeux on verra de minuscules silhouettes entrain de piller du maïs ou de faire sécher de fines tranches de gibier sur l'air de repos déserte d'une superbe autoroute abandonnée."

Ce mec était la plus grosse concentration d'autodestruction que la Terre eut et ne portera jamais. Il suffisait de plonger dans ses yeux pour y voir que chacun de ses actes aboutissaient à de l'anarchie, ou à de la douleur. Douleur qu'il préférait, la plus part du temps, mentale. Comme ce mec, derrière son épicerie miteuse, sur son parking humide et puant. Un des plus grands vétérinaires désormais. Grand bien en fasse à ces putains d'animaux.  
Dès le départ j'm'étais dit que cet ami à usage unique était différent des autres. Je lui ai fait remarquer d'ailleurs. Qui n'aurait pas remarqué cet homme de toute façon. Il était ce que j'avais toujours aspiré à être. Il représentait un peu le... le fantasme ultime en fait.

Tyler Durden.

Ouais, ouais c'était un mec. Et je crois que... ouais, je crois que justement, ça en renforçait le fantasme. Qui n'a jamais au moins une fois songé à baiser avec quelqu'un du même sexe ?

Quand mon appart avait sauté, c'était pas Marla que je voulais voir. Alors ça, non. Déjà qu'elle m'avait pris** mes **clubs, j'allais pas en plus ramper vers elle pour demander de l'aide. Mais je crois que si je ne l'avais pas déjà rencontrée avant, avec toute la bizarrerie qui s'émane d'elle, comme un panneau au dessus de son crâne "Je suis anormale", j'aurais eu peur de Tyler. Sérieusement, moi, employé à faire mes petits quotas, à comptabiliser des morts, je m'aurais jamais imaginé dans ce taudis désastreux. Et pourtant, je m'y retrouvais, comme ça. Y a des choses qui arrivent, faut pas essayer de leur donner de sens, sinon elles en ont de moins en moins.  
Bref, je savais qu'à ce moment j'avais besoin de ce gars-là et de personne d'autres. C'est comme ça que tout à commencé.

C'est ici que tout a débuté.

Ce taudis. Notre maison.

Je me suis vite habitué à... l'environnement. Je me suis adapté à Tyler. Lui, il vivait comme si j'avais toujours été là. Il travaille énormément ce gars-là, je sais pas comment c'est possible. En tout cas on arrivait tranquillement à vivre là-dedans, c'était plutôt plaisant. Et rapidement, je dirais même le jour même de notre rencontre, ou tout du moins l'idée en émanait de là, on a monté notre club à nous, que Marla ne pourra pas me prendre cette fois.

Le Fight Club.

Ladite idée nous est venue le soir où il m'avait demandé de le frapper derrière un bar, le soir où j'avais perdu mon appart, le soir où je l'avais rappelé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à appeler mes collègues, ou ma famille ce jour-là. Peut-être que quelque part, il me fascinait déjà beaucoup plus que ce que je ne voulais bien m'avouer. Et j'avais son numéro. Très franchement des numéros j'en récolte pas souvent, hors travail. Alors voilà, il y avait cette suite de chiffres sur ce bout de papier cartonné, décoré selon des spécialistes de la pub ayant analysé la psychologie humaine pour établir cet amas d'atomes censé vous donner envie de rappeler. Ce n'est pas le bout de carton qui m'a donné envie de le rappeler. Et puis on s'était retrouvés dans ce bar.  
Je crois que c'était là que la base de toute notre relation s'est établie. Franchement on m'aurait dit que ça se passerait un jour, j'aurais fuis la personne en courant et hurlant que je la poursuivrais en justice pour folie. Mais pourtant le fait était là.

On venait de sortir du bar, on avait bu trois pichets de bière à nous deux. L'alcool aussi est à compter dans l'équation. Il avait sentis que j'avais besoin d'un toit, d'un lieux. Mais j'étais comme ça, trop fier, trop emplis de cette volonté de montrer que je pouvais me débrouiller pour lui demander. Alors moi la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'est un hôtel.

"Un hôtel ?"

Ouais.

"T'as qu'à demander, mec."

Je savais de quoi il voulait parler, hein. Mais franchement c'était pas mon genre de me lancer dans l'acide sans maillot de bain. Enfin, j'ai fait celui qui refuse même si j'avais la très présente envie de connaître plus ce mec, de le connaître dans son intimité.

Dans son quoi ?

Pardon ?

"-Quoi ?  
-Nom de dieu j'en reviens pas... trois pichets de bière et tu demandes toujours pas.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Tu m'as appelé parce que tu savais pas où loger."

C'est en effet une des raisons. Je vous ai pas dit que Tyler était un mec vachement perspicace ? Débrouillard, solitaire, intelligent... Par contre le fantasme absolu, ça, j'vous en ai parlé. Et quand votre fantasme s'approche lentement de vous avec un regard qui jongle entre la violence et le sexe... me dites pas que je suis le seul à reculer jusqu'au mur ?

"-Ha non, non, non, non, non !  
-Hé si.  
-J'en avais pas l'intention, hein, mais/  
-Ecoute... Demande. Arrête les préliminaires, et demande."

Les... les quoi ?  
Les putains de quoi ?

"-Je... je vois pas... de...  
-Je sais que tu en as envie."

Il pose son bras à côté de ma tête.  
Putain je sais pas de quoi il parle, mais oui. Oui j'en ai envie.

"Demande..."

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Son corps se colle au mien. Putain, non, pas déjà ! Oh la honte. En plus il sourit. Quel con. Ho mon dieu de bordel, sa main... sa main, sur mon torse, sous mon t-shirt, et puis... plus loin... plus bas...

"-Haaaaa !  
-Demande..."

Oh putain ouais. Juste là. Continue, putain. Même si il faut que je bouge mes hanches dans ta main pour que ça te fasse aller plus vite, je le ferais volontiers. Non, NON PUTAIN ! Ne ralentis pas, n'arrête pas... t'arrête pas...

"-T'arrêtes pas, putain... Haaa...  
-Demande...  
-Hnn... Tyler... Baise-moi, je t'en supplie."

Et voilà c'était comme ça que notre relation avait commencé. Je sais, début sur les chapeaux de roues, tout ça tout ça... C'est aussi là où j'ai pu goûter une parcelle de l'étendue gigantesque d'autodestruction qui l'animait. Non seulement il me baisait sans retenue contre ce mur à m'en déchirer le dos, à la sortie de ce bar, dans cette nuit froide, mais quand je lui griffais le dos, lui mordais la gorge, il en redemandait, et me faisait subir la même chose. On baisait, on se mutilait, et on a atteint l'orgasme. Et là on s'est tapé dessus. Va savoir pourquoi, il me l'a demandé à peine rhabillé. Et on a passé une heure à se battre, des mecs ont débarqué pour demander si ça allait.

Grave, que ça allait.

Je venais de tirer le meilleur coup du monde, là.

J'étais l'orgasme de Jack.

Et Tyler était tout ce qui restait au monde, pour moi.  
Il était devenu mon monde, petit à petit.

"On devrait remettre ça, un jour"

Il avait sourit.

Mon père s'était barré fonder une autre famille quand j'avais 6 ans. Paraît qu'il fait ça régulièrement. Ma mère a pas tenu, elle s'est suicidé quand j'étais à la fac. J'ai toujours vécu seul, avec rien d'autre comme rattache que ces meubles que je collectionnais dans mon appartement de luxe. Ouais j'avais de la thune, ouais. Mais Tyler c'est pas ce qui l'intéressait. J'aurais pu nous racheter une maison bien mieux que celle-là, où on est forcés d'éteindre le courant quand il pleut, où ladite pluie goûte par tout les pores. Mais c'était une forme de confort comme un autre. Comme avec mes meubles IKEA, je m'étais attaché sentimentalement à cette maison.

Et à son habitant.

Quand il faisait froid, quand il pleuvait, en général je rejoignais Tyler dans son lit. Il avait toujours chaud ce gars-là, et j'avais besoin de chaleur. Et très rapidement il me donnait une autre forme de chaleur. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi, de me faire baiser par lui et hurler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Comme à mes meubles, comme à la maison, je m'étais attaché à ça. Ça me faisait vivre.  
Encore le problème était son boulot, et le mien. Je travaillais le jour, il travaillait la nuit. Je sais pas comment on faisait, on a jamais vraiment fait gaffe à ce qu'on faisait en fait, mais on parvenait toujours à se croiser. Surtout pour coucher. En définitive, à part le Fight Club, et la baise, on faisait pas grand chose d'autre.

Ah si. On s'embrassait.

Je lui mets son nœud papillon droit. Il est 19h je suis rentré depuis 15min, et il part au boulot. Là il faisait serveur. Il instaurait l'anarchie dans les plats, c'était sa manière à lui d'exister. Instaurer l'anarchie dans tout ce qu'il atteignait. Mon être le premier. Bientôt, il sera poursuivit en justice pour ça. Je ne savais pas s'il était amoureux de moi. On menait une parfaite vie de couple quoi qu'il en était, pendant la semaine. Mais tout les samedis soirs, on découvrait de plus en plus, à chaque sortie, qu'on n'était pas les seuls à avoir besoin de se taper dessus, de se faire mal. Et pas seulement pour le côté sexuel. Bien que les seules choses que l'on pouvait entendre parfois par dessus les cris, ces chocs violents de la chair sur la chair, n'avaient de cesse de me ramener à l'esprit notre relation. Nos actes. Nos nuits. Dans ces moments là je regardais Tyler, et je bandais. Le projet Fight Club se développait progressivement de lui-même.  
Le lundi matin, tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était le prochain weekend end. Pour le Club, évidemment. Et puis pour Tyler. Ouais, lui non plus ne travaillait pas le week end; c'était bien là nos seuls moments à nous qui n'étaient pas empruntés à la volée entre nos travail.

Après, un barman nous a passer sa cave pour nos combats. Vu le nombre qu'on commençait à être... C'était plus discret qu'à l'extérieur.

Car la règle numéro 1 était : Il est interdit de parler du Fight Club.  
La second règle du Fight Club était : Il est **interdit **de parler du Fight Club.

Alors ce serait gravement stupide de ne pas en parler, mais de s'exhiber aux yeux de la police qui se serait donné à coeur joie pour nous arrêter et nous foutre en garde à vue pour avoir organisé des combats de rues, fait du tapage nocturne ou... que sais-je.

Ce club a changé énormément de choses dans la vie de tout ses adhérents. On a tous commencé à voir la vie différemment. L'autodestruction de Tyler prenait peu à peu de l'étendue sur... à peu près tout le monde. Il leur demandait de déclencher des bagarres dans la rue, ils le faisaient. Il leur demandait de poser une bombe, ils le faisaient. Ça a commencé à me faire peur, de voir tout l'emprise que Tyler pouvait posséder sur les autres. Mais c'était pas tellement les dégâts, les blessures ou la douleur qui résultaient de ce contrôle qui m'effrayaient. C'était de me rendre compte à quel point il était entrain de faire la même chose avec moi.

Ouais, je tombais amoureux et dépendant de Tyler Durden.

Quand c'était à lui de se battre, je ne regardais pas son adversaire, je ne regardais pas les coups qu'il lui infligeait. Seulement son corps. Son putain de bandant de corps. J'ai vite compris que mourir de peur tout en se tapant une trique d'enfer, c'était assez malsain. Totalement malsain. C'était Tyler quoi. Le pire c'est qu'il le savait. Il était parfaitement conscient de ça, et il en jouait. Il adorait ça, pouvoir me posséder quand il voulait, se glisser dans ma chambre quand il rentrait du travail pour venir m'extirper de mon sommeil par le moyen le plus brutal qui soit. Soit en me frappant, soit en me baisant. C'était selon son humeur.

Et puis là, tout a explosé. Tout était parti en couilles.

Marla. Cette sale petite pute sans aucun doute atteinte du syndrome de Münchhausen qui m'avait volé mes clubs et maintenant qui me volait **mon** Tyler.  
Ouais, le mien.  
Ce vile serpent hérissé de pics est venu étaler son syndrome au téléphone, aux oreilles de Tyler. Et Tyler... putain jamais j'aurais pensé qu'il ferait ça, ce sale con. Cette petite enflure est parti retrouver l'autre conasse; et pour quoi faire ? **POUR LA BAISER EVIDEMMENT !**

J'en pouvais plus. Mes nerfs allaient lâcher. Les entendre baiser tout les jours, à faire tomber le plâtre, à péter les vitres à cause des cris de Marla. J'étais horriblement jaloux, et profondément furieux. Alors dès que j'en avais l'occasion, je la jertais cette... cette... cette gourgandine. Ha, vous pouvez rire, allez-y ! Mais moi ça me faisait pas rire. Il fallait que j'en parle à Tyler, sinon j'allais faire exploser la maison.

Il était entrain de faire du savon après qu'on ait volé de la graisse humaine. Oh mon dieu y avait pas plus dégoûtant Bref, on faisait du savon, il m'apprenait. Il se collait à mon dos, prenait mon poignet dans le sien et me montrait comment tourner sa bouillasse. Il m'embrassait le cou, il se frottait à moi. J'en avais terriblement envie, et ma bite aussi. Mais d'après ma raison, ça m'allait pas. Alors je me suis retourné, et je l'ai poussé. Il a cogné la table derrière, et m'a regardé comme si un troisième -pardon, un quatrième- bras me poussait au milieu du front. Mais moi je le regardais juste tremblant de haine.

"-Euh... c'est quoi le délire, là ?  
-C'est quoi le délire ? Haha, tu demandes juste, hein. C'est quoi le délire ?! Je vais te retourner la question moi : **C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE DELIRE AVEC MARLA, LA** ?!"

J'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais il a rit. Il s'est allumé une clope.

"-Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'es jaloux ?  
-Putain Tyler je croyais que... qu'entre nous... putain, tu comprends pas que ça me fasse mal ?!  
-Que ça te fasse mal... ?"

Il a sourit, et puis il a tiré sa deuxième taffe sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter. Il a fait le tour de la table, il a enfilé des gants et des lunettes, et il a commencé à me baratiner sur les explosifs, les éléments chimiques tout ça... En d'autres circonstance je l'aurais admiré. Là j'étais juste vénère. Il m'a demandé d'approcher. Et puis il me l'a ordonné. J'ai obéis. Il m'a prit la main avec cette délicatesse dont il sait faire preuve parfois. Je me suis immédiatement adouci, faible comme je suis. Il s'est assis, et m'a embrassé la main. Rien que ça, rien que ce putain de contact-là, m'exaltait. Il m'avait pas touché depuis si longtemps... depuis l'arrivée de Marla. J'avais besoin de ce contact. J'avais besoin de ce baiser.

**MAIS NOM DE DIEU DE BORDEL A CUL DE MERDE JAVAIS PAS BESOIN QU'IL RAJOUTE DE LA SOUDE PAR DESSUS !**

"Ca, c'est une brûlure chimique."

Ca m'avait embrasé tout le corps plus rapidement qu'une flamme déclare un incendie dans une forêt baignée de carburant. Ça m'avait déchiré l'âme et le corps. C'était comme une lame chaude que l'on plantait dans ma main jusqu'à la garde et qu'on retirait à l'instant même pour la replanter de nouveau.

"Elle te fera plus mal que n'importe quelle autre brûlure. N'importe quelle autre douleur."

J'avais l'impression que mes organes étaient passés à la passoire et comprimés contre du métal bouillant pour en faire de la charpie qu'on me réinjecterait dans la main après.

"As-tu déjà entendu les râles de l'agonie ?" m'avait un jour demandé Marla.  
C'était à peu près ça à ce moment même.

Si seulement j'avais pris quelques minutes pour aller voir mourir Maria Singer, rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

"Marla, elle au-moins, essayait de toucher le fond."

Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. . Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla. Marla.

Tout aura toujours été de sa faute de toute manière. D'abord mes clubs d'entre aide. Puis Tyler.

Et quoi ensuite ?

Mon identité ?

"Et t'auras une cicatrice."

J'aurais tout donné pour avoir cette salope sous mon autre main en ce moment pour lui faire goûter à mon supplice. Je lui aurais enfoncé les yeux dans ses globes, pour lui faire boire tout le sang qui s'en écoulerait. Puis je lui aurais arraché chacun de ses ongles, même ceux des pieds, pour les enfoncer dans ses oreilles. Ensuite je lui aurais tranché tous ses doigts, même ceux des pieds, pour les enfoncer profondément dans sa gorge. Et enfin, j'aurais découpé sa poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur.

"La voilà ta souffrance."

Je ne sais combien de temps ça avait duré. Mon cœur souffrait et mon corps mourrait. Je tentais de me concentrer sur les tortures que je pourrais faire subir à Marla, mais la douleur avait totalement embaumé mon esprit, ma raison et ma conscience pour la jeter dans le feu des enfers. Et j'avais mal, tellement mal...

"Lâche-moi je t'en prie..."

Je ne pensais jamais le supplier un jour d'une autre manière que sexuellement. Je souffrais. J'aurais voulu m'embrocher sur un pieu pour mettre fin à tout ça. Mon âme était happée par l'air, à la manière de la faucheuse avec celles des défunt,s à travers le trou dans ma main. Toute la douleur que l'ont aurait pu ressentir en se brisant tout les os à la fois était concentrée dans ce petit carré de peau. Ma mort, par la main de Tyler Durden.

"Il n'y a que lorsqu'on a tout perdu qu'on est réellement libre"

La douleur m'embuait les sens et m'engourdissait le cerveau. Mes convulsions se calmaient. Je mourrais.  
Il me lâcha, et mon corps s'effondra au sol.

"Tu vas bientôt toucher le fond, c'est bien."

Ma souffrance l'excitait. Il bandait. Il m'a baisé. Je ne pouvais que subir tant mon corps mourrait. Tant Tyler me tuait.  
À partir de ce jour tout dérapait de plus en plus. Il prenait l'entier contrôle de ma vie. Les mots de Tyler sortaient de ma bouche lorsque je menaçais mon boss. Le Fight Club m'échappait. Mon existence m'échappait.

"Tu connais le gars qui a créé ce club ? On dit qu'il est né dans un hôpital psychiatrique et qu'il dort à peine une heure par nuit. Tu connais ce Tyler Durden ?" avait dit Bob

Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler.

Ma vie était soumise à son existence.  
Ma volonté était soumise à sa voix.  
Mon corps était soumis à ses mains.

"La télé nous fait croire qu'un jour on deviendra des millionnaires"

Tyler m'avait fait croire à une illusion qui s'était transformée en véritable parasite, résultat psychotique engendrée par l'accélération du rythme sanguin, mêlée à un peu de douleur et un peu d'orgasmes.

Ce jour-là le proprio du bar qu'on squattait avait osé touché à ce corps qui malgré toute la démence et la douleur qu'il faisait subir à tout ce qu'il atteignait, avait trouvé le moyen de remixer le film 28 jours plus tard pour nous permettre de garder cet endroit.  
Mais là ça a déraillé encore plus.  
Je ne sais pas si des connexion neuronales se sont fait la malle pendant que ce mec le tabassait -parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, je n'avais jamais vu son visage baigné d'autant de sang- mais Tyler leur avait tous ordonné de provoquer une bagarre dans la rue.

C'était l'annonce d'un plan encore plus énorme.

_Avec le canon d'un flingue entre les dents, on n'articulait que des voyelles._

Et je l'avais écouté. Comme tout les autres, je m'étais plié à ses plans. J'étais l'absence total d'initiative de Jack. J'avais cherché le moyen de ne pas simplement provoqué une bagarre stupide dans la rue, mais de me démarquer par rapport à tout les autres. Être supérieur à eux aux yeux de Tyler.  
Et c'était le bureau de mon patron qui en avait fait les frais.

_Et mon crâne aussi._

Je suis la vengeance narquoise de Jack.  
_Et tout comme Tyler, quelque part._

Encore une fois j'avais pensé à lui, à ce moment. Comme toujours. Et puis je m'étais rappelé notre premier combat. Notre première baise. Tout ce qui avait attrait à la douleur, me rappelait ces moments.

J'avais perdu mon travail.  
Je suis la vie gâchée de Jack.

J'avais obtenu des subventions. Tyler avait été viré, après qu'ils aient découvert de l'urine dans de la sauce pour homard. Alors ses demandes avaient commencéees à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Je suppose qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre pour s'occuper l'esprit, quelque chose dans le genre, alors il inventait des stratégies de plus en plus... démentielles. Il nous donnait d'abord nos instructions dans des enveloppes. On découvrait à ce moment de plus en plus de Fight Club naissant spontanément à travers tout le pays, sans que Tyler ou moi n'ait à intervenir. Ses plans anarchiques scellés entre du papier et une fine couche de colle étaient rendus possibles car tout les membres n'hésiteraient pas à arrêter un train à main nues si il leur demandait. Et car lesdits membres accumulaient toute les professions connues à ce jour à eux seuls. L'anarchie, la marque de fabrique, la signature de Tyler, se répandait progressivement dans le pays. Il agissait sans peur, sans affolement et armé de sa faculté à ignorer totalement ce qui avait de l'importance. Moi y compris..

"Vous êtes la merde de ce monde prêt à servir à tout."

Marla était encore là ce matin. Je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait rester. Chloé était morte d'après elle. _Sa faculté d'ignorer totalement ce qui avait de l'importance._ Marla en était la preuve vivante.  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un de faible devait s'accrocher à quelqu'un de plus fort.  
Au lieu de me répondre simplement à ça, cette phrase stupide sortie spontanément juste parce que, une fois de plus, je repensais à Tyler, Marla m'avait encore une fois pris la tête. Tyler avait encore prit les rennes de la conversation, de la dispute. Je l'ai une fois de plus agressée, insultée. Et elle était partie.  
Puis arrivèrent les postulants. Tyler ne m'en avait pas parlé avant que le premier débarque. Je ne m'étonnais même plus. Tôt ou tard, on devenait tous ce que Tyler attendait de nous. Il les manipulait, testait leur mental. Et systématiquement ils faisaient tous ce qu'il leur demandait. J'avais l'impression de me voir en chacun d'eux. J'étais témoins de ce que Tyler me faisait, à travers ces gars.

"Un singe de l'espace prêt à se sacrifier."

Il décrivait ça drôlement bien.

Tyler montait une armée. Et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. J'aurais dû m'en foutre, j'aurais dû être indifférent. Mais le fait est que je ne l'étais pas. Le fait est que j'étais amoureux de lui et que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire comme si ça ne me blessait pas. Car voir tout ces gars, dans quelques manières que ce soit informés plus ou moins bien sur le projet "Chaos", et moi pas, **ET MOI PAS,** ça me faisait mal.

Première règle du projet "Chaos", on ne pose pas de question.

Tyler souriait quand ses petits singes de l'espace répétaient cette phrase à mes questions restées en suspend pendant nos parties de jambes en l'air; et puis il s'en allait marcher ailleurs. Dans ces moments là, quand il faisait ça, j'avais envie de le frapper et de le baiser. Et ça me faisait mal.

Envie de le frapper pour déverser ma haine. Envie de le baiser parce que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne me touchait plus. Il en arrivait presque à m'ignorer dans la maison, depuis que les autres l'avait investie.

Tyler avait menacé je ne sais quelle autre personne haut placée de lui trancher les couilles aujourd'hui. Il n'avait coupé que l'élastique en vérité. C'était un peu ce qui m'était arrivé. Il m'avait attaché les couilles et me maintenait par l'élastique et me menait par le boue de la queue.  
En sortant il avait attraper le visage de Gueule d'Ange et l'avait regardé, avec ce regard qu'il me réservait. Avant.

Alors c'était ça ? Après Marla, c'était Gueule d'Ange ?

Ça me faisait mal.

J'avais envie de loger une balle entre les deux yeux de ce petit con pas capable de baiser ailleurs pour sauver son espèce.

Le samedi suivant, au Club, je l'avais frappé au point que son visage baignait dans son sang et aurait très bien pu se détacher par morceaux.

Tyler m'avait interpellé.

"J'avais envie de détruire quelque chose de beau" avais-je répondu.

Il avait haussait les sourcils.

"Ne te mets pas à agir comme moi je l'ai fait avec toi."

On avait pris la voiture.

Et cette fois je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait que je me défoule. Anéantir la gueule d'ange de Gueule d'Ange ne m'avait pas suffit.

"-Pourquoi on ne m'avait rien dit du projet "Chaos" ?!  
-La première règle du projet Chaos est, on ne parle pas du projet Chaos !"

J'allais finir par me défouler sur eux si ça continuait. Je ne voulais même pas regarder Tyler au cas où il sourirait encore, et je m'étais tourné vers eux pour leur ordonner de fermer leur gueule. Ma rage emplissait tant mon être qu'elle aurait pu éclater sur un chaton s'il avait osé faire l'affront de me miauler dessus.

Douleur et plaisir étaient la base de notre relation.

Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait toujours du mal à ceux qu'on aime. Mais il oublie de dire qu'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal.

"Ah parce que ça se passe entre toi et moi maintenant ?"

Et le plaisir s'était depuis longtemps évaporé. Seul la douleur était désormais reine de mon corps et de mon âme. Comme si tout sentiment positif s'étaient évanouis pour ne laisser place qu'à... Tyler.

"-Tu devrais oublier tout ce qui concerne toi et moi.  
-Je comprends pas... qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
-Qu'est ce que t'aurais voulu faire avant de mourir ?"

J'aurais voulu réussir à te faire m'aimer.

"A ton avis pourquoi j'ai fait sauter ton appart ?"

Je ne me préoccupais tout à coup plus de ses questions, de l'incompréhension qu'elles faisaient naître en moi, mais plutôt de nous sauver la peau, à nous deux et aux deux singes assis à l'arrière. Il lâchait le volant, et manquait de nous faire crever d'une collision avec une quelconque voiture arrivant en face de nous. Je lui hurlais d'arrêter ses conneries, de reprendre la voiture en main, puisqu'il n'était pas capable de le faire avec nous. Avec moi. J'avais si mal.

"Arrête de vouloir tout contrôler."

Parfait.  
La mort, c'était bien aussi.

J'avais relâché le volant, libre désormais. Et la voiture dérivait. Il y avait le ravin un peu plus loin.

Une bonne alternative.

Plus de Gueule d'Ange, plus de Marla.

Seulement Tyler et moi.

Seulement... moi.

J'étais infiniment seul, en fin de compte.

**Je suis le sentiment de rejet exacerbé de Jack.**


End file.
